


吻痕

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	吻痕

王源最近头发有点长，进酒店房间之后把外套脱了，有挺高的几率里面是件露脖子的上衣。他最近穿这种衣服，后仰的时候脑后头发经常刺到脖子，半长不短的又若有似无，有点烦。王源缩了肩膀去抓后脑勺，越抓越痒，到后面用的力气也大了点，等到那阵麻痒都被火辣的疼痛代替，他才感觉稍微好点儿。

从桌子上拿了一瓶饮料，插了吸管把平板放桌面上，手指点点的刷着网页。难得的休息时间，他把双脚都交叉坐在沙发上，头低着露出来脖子上面突出的两个骨节，脖子的痕迹很明显，王源却仿佛没有感觉，痒过头就忘了。

窗帘拉开了，房间里阳光很好，外面人声讨论了差不多5分钟，王俊凯就掐着手走进来。无可避免的看到王源被抓满了指痕的后颈，猩红色交错在雪白的皮肤上面，王俊凯努力若无其事沿着桌子晃一圈，身体还是很诚实的拐了弯，伸手贴上王源的颈后。

手掌的温度很舒适，又是信任的人的碰触，王源没有太多反应。王俊凯得以仔细的感受那瘦长的脖子和细腻的皮肤肌理，眼睛跟着露出的肤色不自觉跳动，掌心的血液循环好像也加快了，肌肤相触的地方略微火热起来。

“脖子这是怎么了？”他尽量自然的和王源头靠着头，蹭蹭王源脸颊。

王源甩甩头发把手撑直，身体也往后退，揉着眼睛回答他说，“头发扎到了，痒。”

大概是有点困，又或许看了太久的平板，这么一揉王源眼角都红了，带了雾气。王俊凯捏着王源脖子摸，软软硬硬放不开手，看了几眼他的眼睛，最后甚至俯下身去亲一下。王源和他对视一眼，两个人都呵呵傻笑起来。

王俊凯最近变得越来越温柔，像冬天静悄悄沸腾的温泉，有浓烈的硫磺味道及暖和滋润的蒸汽。王源回过头，王俊凯就笑的眉不见眼的关怀宠溺。事实上对于在公众场合的肢体接触，王源一直想着要控制节制，一旦两个人摆脱了人群互相肉麻起来，当事人自己也觉得快要看不下去自己了。

有时候在对方的房间亲亲摸摸，或者什么也不做只是抱着，王俊凯啰啰嗦嗦说完些过分的要求，低头看到王源对他笑起来的温柔眼睛，王源会用很纵容的语调认真说好。王俊凯最受不了王源这个样子，感觉全身细胞乃至最坚硬的骨头都泡进牛奶里面，再也霸气不起来，最后变成害羞的俊俊，单手捂住红起来的包子脸，很没骨气大喊：“不许再这样看我！”

可是王源在他身边，王俊凯就变成了颗粒分明的奇妙豆类，一点小小波澜就翻滚起来，咯着对方细嫩的肉体露出来内里的甘美酸甜，火热的喜爱熬煮成口感缠绵的汤。心里却重了，沉甸甸像吸饱了水的海绵，用力把王源拉过揽在怀里，喜悦安心。

王俊凯知道王源也超级喜欢自己，远远看见自己走过去会开始期待，即使没什么表情也会觉得自己超级帅气。所以这样子因为害羞而无理取闹的王俊凯，在王源心目中一定也是无敌帅气的。

王俊凯搂着王源亲吻，王源偷偷的睁开眼睛，王俊凯好看的鼻子和眼都近在咫尺，呼吸也全部喷在自己脸上，嘴巴被温柔的吮吸，放在腰上的手力道刚刚好，即使是在安静的酒店房间，脑子里面也咻咻咻开出来缤纷的花，对王俊凯的崇拜喜欢太多太甜，连王俊凯啃咬着上唇的时候都会控制不住把黏腻的呻吟溢出来。

明明跟自己约定好亲吻时候要高冷一点，为什么最后都会变得软趴趴。王源的呼吸接连不上，王俊凯在用力的一个深吻后总算放开他，握着脖子的手却没有移开，就着亲吻的姿势眯起右眼笑，两个人很靠近，属于另一个少年的深刻眉眼，带着惬意的迷人，那瞬间的王俊凯简直雄性荷尔蒙暴涨，王源听到自己的心啪滋啪滋乱晃，呆了好几秒才被痛觉拉回神，发现王俊凯在咬他脖子。

这件事王俊凯已经想做很久了，在王源迷迷糊糊的时候，还特意挑并不是很靠上的位置，穿着普通的衬衫就能遮住。王源没来得及反抗，就被迫着向上抬头露出雪白修长的脖颈，王俊凯在凸起的静脉上啃咬，筋脉连着锁骨，深的可以感受到血脉跳动。

王俊凯抓着王源手腕，从颤抖的频率可以知道王源很痛，脖子都很用力的绷起，王俊凯安慰般吸允深吻，把碍事的领子扯开继续往下，最后干脆把他衣服都撩起来，埋首哼哧哼哧，一点形象都没有。

事后王源脖子红了一个星期，露出来的脖子还好，衣服里面简直不堪入目。王源气的不行，看王俊凯都要斜着眼睛看，王俊凯跟他说话，也努力作出一副不想理的样子。王源的外表本来就有欺骗性，这样看完全就是拽拽的高冷脸，王俊凯却一点都不买单。

即使王源再嚣张，王俊凯还是打从心里觉得他软萌好拿捏，王源爱理不理，王俊凯更是变本加厉想起他装傻扮鬼脸，还有软软的撒娇，王俊凯只会更想上去摸摸他抱抱他。

恋爱中的王俊凯就是这样，整个人都被泡在湿漉漉的海滩上面，带着腥味的海水接连扑来，被掩住了耳朵堵住呼吸，可是眼睛还能清楚的看到王源，听不见也开不了口，脑子里面也都是王源。

今天王源一整天都和别人玩的开心，王俊凯看他嘻嘻哈哈有点不爽，趁没人的时候拉他到角落，朝王源方向歪下头，威胁般做出一番要亲吻的样子，王源眼睛都没眨，直直看着他。王俊凯鼻子用力哼哼两次，侧着头低低亲吻他的嘴，含住再放开，稍微用力的吮吸一次。

没有亲之前还可以维持高冷的假象，被亲完之后的王源整个人都非常柔顺，嘴巴被王俊凯吮吻的超级红。似乎被柳丝轻软抚摸着荡漾开来，眼角都被带出来粉色的春水。几分钟之前还拽拽的生气的王源，在没人的时候却对他做出这幅样子。王俊凯觉得王源真是坏的可以，把自己把握的死死的。

王源明明还靠在他怀里，语气却过分严肃：“王俊凯你要保证以后不许乱咬我。”

现在这种情况，王源跟王俊凯讲条件，王俊凯怎么能不答应他？王源一皱眉头，王俊凯几乎要拍着胸膛保证不再犯，后来想想怎么可以让王源这么有面子，抬起来的手又飞快放下。

于是王俊凯更加用力的抱紧王源，声音软的好像撒娇。

“好嘛好嘛，你说什么都好嘛。”


End file.
